Edy Nelson
Shocktrooper |Likes = Salinas Milton Ramona Linton Dallas Wyatt |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Aspiring actress |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 4 Valkyria Chronicles Anime ''Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Yui Kano |English = Megan Hollingshead }} is a seventeen year old Squad 7 shocktrooper. She is a popular character in Japan and the east for her pig-tails and tsundere personality, so much so that she received her own downloadable content called Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment. Her younger sister, Anisette Nelson, also appears as a shocktrooper from Class G in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Edy appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime and Valkyria Chronicles 3; and as a non-canon playable character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' * Edy Nelson/Biography As a self-proclaimed actress growing up in a tiny rural town, she was quite the starlet. Though proud, she lacks coping skills. Unable to forgive anyone who draws the public's eye away from her, she feels a strong (and one sided) sense of rivalry against Rosie, the squad's top trooper. Upon hearing of Rosie's success singing, she tried to become an even bigger star, only to find she was tone-deaf. She is now training to become a real actress. Development She proved to be one of the most popular characters in the game so the development staff turned her and Homer into the official spokesmen for the Valkyria Chronicles franchise on the "Front Line Journal" blog. She is also the star of "Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment" where she, Homer Peron, Susie Evans, Lynn, Jann Walker and Marina Wulfstan defend a small village from a large group of Imperial invaders. Edy later went on to star in another set of DLC missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 215 *Accuracy - 14 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 359 *Accuracy - 46.8 *Evasion - 32.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Country Bred' - Standing on bare dirt leads to a boost in concentration, raising accuracy. *'Panicky' - Charging into the face of enemy fire makes them panic, decreasing attack power. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Rosie Hater' - Having Rosie nearby is a drag, causing a drop in attack power. Battle Potentials *'Melee Skills' - Firing accuracy is improved when an enemy is nearby. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Super Damage' - Attack power against human targets is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their HP reaches zero. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Edy makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Edy is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Edie's Voice. 'Chain Chronicle' Edy makes an appearance in the Japanese version of Chain Chronicle as , a SSR 4★ archer unit with the job class of Shocktrooper and she also uses the Rifle as her weapon. Edy is voiced by Yui Kano and her artist is Raita Honjou. She is exclusively obtainable during the Valkyria Chronicles Collaboration Festival. Edy possesses the following skills, abilities and chain abilities: ;Skills: * Beautiful Shot (Mana Cost: 2) "Please leave it to me!" Deal seven blows of light damage to one enemy in Edy's row. 1.6x Damage per shot. ;Abilities: * Melee Skills Look at my good looks, I'm just around the corner! Ranged attacks deal less damage but fire 5 shots at a time. Also, melee attack's interval quickens and melee attacks deal more damage. Edy's unique ability. Melee attacks deal 50% more damage and happen as fast as a standard Knight's. Ranged attacks shoot 5 bullets at a time but deal 24% damage. * Edy Squad Assault! Everyone in the Edy Squad, let's go! Reduces damage taken by all allies while in combat. Also recovers HP and gains temporarily invulnerability once when unable to battle. Edy's unique ability. Damage taken by all allies is reduced by 5%. Edy gains temporary invulnerability and her HP recovers by 70% when her HP reaches zero once a battle. ;Chain Abilities: * Super Damage (Mana Cost: 3) Deal more damage and reduces damage taken from human enemies. Deals 20% more damage and reduces damage taken by 10%. File:CC Edy3.png| File:CC Edy2.png| File:CC Edy4.png| File:CC Edy5.png| File:CC Edy6.png| File:CC Edy7.png| File:CC Edy8.png| Quotes * Edy Nelson/Quotes Trivia *Edy quickly became one of the most popular female characters amongst fans, due to this she received her own figurine. She joined the original gashapon figure set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Selvaria, and Jane Turner. *Despite her popularity Edy is one of the worst shocktroopers in Valkyria Chronicles due to her Panicky potential, as this will almost always activate when advancing underfire - a role shocktoopers usually excel at. *She was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favourites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachware. *Edy stars in and lends her name to two sets of downloadable content missions titled Challenges of the Edy Detachment and Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment in which she commands a group of her Squad 7 comrades against Imperial forces. *Edy both cameos in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 story and is available as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (JP) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters